The Coolest Way to Die
by nyislandersgirl
Summary: Castle believes he's found the most amazing way to die; too bad Beckett doesn't agree with him. Caskett one shot!


**The Coolest Way to Die**

"Turn to page 125."

Beckett's head snapped up from her paperwork, straightened auburn locks falling into her wide hazel eyes. A heavy book had been dropped on her desk, right on top of some manila folders filled with case files and other important busy work. She stared up at the person who had delivered the manuscript, a cheerful grin stretched across the man's face.

"Can't you see I'm busy Castle?" Beckett sighed.

"Yes, but this is a _very _important matter," Castle piped up again.

"Is it research for your latest Nikki Heat novel?" Beckett rolled her eyes, "because if it is, I'm not so sure I want to help."

"It has nothing to do with Nikki Heat," Castle threw his hands out in front of him, before musing, "although it _would _make for an interesting plot in the upcoming installment. Thanks for the idea!"

Scowling, Beckett quipped, "Are we done?"

"No," Castle shook his head feverously before poking the front cover, "page 125."

Beckett took another glance at the thick volume. The binding was a bright, obnoxious turquoise, featuring various black squares and equally insufferable orange text. Upon further inspection, the book was probably much thicker than usual because there seemed to be a hundred sticky notes peeking out of the pages. Beckett pulled the object away from Castle, holding it on her lap and scanning the title.

"_101 Cool Ways to Die,_" Beckett recited before furrowing her brow, "why the hell would you spend money on that?"

"Because it's _awesome,_" Castle replied, glee dancing in his child like eyes, "you wouldn't believe all the ways people have died that are just so…"

"Castle," Beckett interrupted with exasperation in her voice, "I'm a _homicide detective. _At this point, do you really think I find death fascinating?"

Castle thought about this for a few moments before slowly answering, "No…"

"Besides, I bet more than half of these, I've had a case about," Beckett folded her arms.

"Oh no you haven't!" Castle snatched the book from Beckett, quickly flipping through the pages, "these are seriously insane, unbelievable ways to die! I swear you've never seen _anything _like…" he flipped a few more sheets before stopping and jabbing his finger on it, "stung to death by killer African bees."

"They consider that a _cool _way to die?" Beckett chuckled, "sounds more painful than anything."

"I don't know if _I _would want to die that way," Castle stared up at the ceiling, "but I must admit it's pretty awesome."

"You're insane," Beckett grumbled before returning to her work.

"Here it is!" Castle thrust the open book back into Beckett's face, "page 125. Read it."

"Castle," Beckett growled, "for the last time, I'm _busy._"

"Oh but Beckett it'll just take _one _minute!" Castle whined, "Just one! Please!" Beckett continued to write.

"Please?"

Beckett scribbled away.

Castle pinched the pen out of the woman's fingers and threw it behind him, "please?"

"You are _such _a child!" Beckett groaned before grabbing the book. Castle fist pumped victoriously, but stopped instantly when Beckett shot him a nasty glare, "if this takes more than one minute, I'm locking you up in a cell for the night."

"One minute," Castle pouted and held up his pointer finger. Beckett rolled her eyes and looked down at the open page, reading the words aloud.

"Coolest way to die, number thirty nine. A forty six year old man was found deceased in his bed after…" Beckett trailed off and stopped her mouth gaping wide open.

"Isn't it awesome?" Castle shuffled his eyebrows. Beckett threw the book at the man's chest, causing him to stumble backwards. "Is that a no?"

"That's _DISGUSTING!_" Beckett practically shrieked, "Not to mention the fact I _highly _doubt it's true!"

"Of course it is!" Castle closed the volume and motioned towards the bottom of the cover, where it read in the obnoxious orange letters:

_**100% Researched and True!**_

"Oh please. That's just a marketing tool. It's all propaganda. You're an author, you should know that!"

"No, this is most certainly the truth!" Castle cried, "I mean you really don't believe a person could die having…"

"Don't say it."

"S…"

"Castle!"

"Sex!" Castle squeaked out before shielding his face with the book. After a moment, he lowered the object to look at Beckett's infuriated glower, and once he was positive she wasn't going to throw anything, he held the book at his side.

"No, I don't," Beckett sighed before reaching for another pen to continue her work.

"Well I do," Castle sounded ever so slightly hurt by Beckett's non belief.

"It's honestly the stupidest thing I've ever read," Beckett continued, "I mean, if he _did _die during, it was probably from a natural cause, like a heart attack…"

"Or just having too much fun," Castle shook his head proudly. He gazed back down at Beckett, who had returned to writing.

"That's how I want to die, you know."

Beckett slowly raised her head to stare at the world renowned author. In turn, Castle showed Beckett a foolish smile.

"Excuse me?"

"I would _love _to die this way," Castle jumped next to the detective, eyes shimmering again, "could you imagine my obituary? Richard Castle died while making sweet love with a beautiful, gorgeous, hot…"

"That's enough," Beckett pressed a finger against Castle's lips.

"So, am I to assume you don't agree with me?" Castle tilted his head.

"Not in the slightest."

"But…"

"Castle, you are honestly the craziest person I have ever met in my entire life," Beckett massaged her temples, "and I have met some _insane _people."

"I bet you'd think it's cool if _you _were the one I was making love with," Castle grumbled, almost inaudibly. Unfortunately for the author, Beckett had a very keen sense of hearing.

"What was that?" Beckett folded her arms.

"I didn't say a thing," Castle furrowed his brow, before motioning towards an open window, "must have been the breeze."

Beckett leaned over, her face only inches away from Castle's. The man blinked several times, searching the woman's shiny eyes for a clue. He was able to pick up some anger, but some mischievousness as well.

"I'm pretty sure I just heard you say you wanted to sleep with me," Beckett whispered bluntly.

"I would _never _say such a dirty thing!" Castle gasped, and Beckett raised a wry eyebrow, "you're obviously hearing things detective. Perhaps, the things you want to hear?"

"I don't think so," Beckett huffed, leaning back, "because I would _never _want to sleep with you." And with that, she stood up, grabbing the stack of manila folders with one hand, and striding away.

"Hey, that stung!" Castle whined, before letting his eyes trail after the departing woman, "Uh, where are you going?"

"Some place a little quieter," Beckett responded, "some place a little saner_._"

"Beckett, don't you just walk away!" Castle called after her, stomping his foot like a young child, "Beckett! Come on, I was only kidding! Beckett!"

Beckett sighed to herself, slowly shaking her head as she continued to walk off. Quietly, and with a hint of laughter in her voice, the young detective murmured, "We all know you weren't Castle. We _all _know you weren't."


End file.
